officially titleless stupid titles of mine
by keikoutou
Summary: Can Yugi melt Yami's cold heart before the pharaoh loses the feeling to have love and affection in his life? Or will Jazella stand in the way between the two? OK, when i get over my disgust with this, i'm gonna rewrite it like live or die.
1. Meeting

To Melt the Cold Heart  
  
Summary: Yugi is a slave living with Yami. Both have painful pasts, but the difference is Yami is cold and unwilling to open up to others, while Yugi tries to see the best of everything (Not always, though.) While Yugi is living with Yami as a personal servant, can he save the pharaoh from sinking deeper and deeper into himself, until Yami will no longer have a heart? Find out and read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, GET THE PICTURE!! The beginning plot is based on the beginning part of the korean drama Myung Lang Soh Nyuh (or something like that), but very loosely, so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's notes: This fic is an AU (Alternate universe) fic. Yami is the pharaoh of Egypt and is about 15 years. He rules at such a young age because his parents died early and because he is the most powerful mage in all of Egypt. Yugi is a poor commoner about the age of...lets say...10. Ack, just look below for ages!  
  
Yami-15  
  
Jazella-15  
  
Yugi-10  
  
Jou-14  
  
Shizuku-12  
  
For each chapter, I will add the new character's age.  
  
One more thing: I know this is taking place in Egypt, but Yami is sometimes called Ya-chan by Jazella. And maybe the occasional konnichiwa or ____- chan, or gomen. Now, I know that's in Japan but I just felt like putting it in there so deal with it!  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"Grandpa, need help?" It was a typical day for Yugi Motou. He walked in, returning from buying their daily food supply.  
  
"No, Yugi, I'll be fine. You go along and play. You are done, with your chores, are you not?" The old man asked.  
  
"Yes, Grandpa." Yugi answered obediently. Then he went off laughing, searching for his neighboring friends.  
  
Yugi Motou was a young boy, pretty short for his age. He had cheerful, violet eyes with multicolored hair. His expressive eyes revealed pure innocence in the child, and always seemed to sparkle with joy no matter what the situation. His golden bangs hung playfully over his eyes, as he ran to catch up to his friends. Yugi lived the life of a poor commoner during the reign of the mighty Pharaoh Yami. Life as a lowly position was harsh, but it had it's perks from time to time, such as now while Yugi enjoyed the freedom nobles did not have. They couldn't prance about freely, and play, otherwise they'd ruin their reputation. Still, Yugi had gone through hard times. The young boy still vividly remembered his painful past. His mother was someone he had never known who had died giving birth to him, while his abusive father abandoned him to join the dreaded Ryou Bakura's gang of thieves, which is why Yugi now lived with his grandfather. And, to make things worse, Pharaoh Yami, who could care less about commoners, taxed them heavily, forcing Yugi's grandpa and him to work extra hard.  
  
Pharaoh Yami...now there was a name to strike fear and submission. Pompous, haughty, merciless, caring nothing about lowly commoners, but still very powerful. The only person who could push him around was his high priestess Jazella, another powerful mage. With massive dark powers assisted by his priests and magicians, he controlled the Shadow Games, a powerful force that was rumored to take place in another dimension. But, like Yugi, Yami too has had a not-too-happy past. Once a kind and caring person, he was only this way when his beloved lover Anzu was alive. Now, with his past lover killed by Bakura's gang who raided the palace, Yami has been transformed into the hard person he was now. Still enraged by the death of his beloved, Yami has vowed to revenge her death and has ordered the capture of this gang. Still, he has not succeeded.  
  
At the moment, the said person was pacing agitatedly around in his royal chambers.  
  
"Argh, where is that despicable gang?!? Bakura can be one clever robber, but he isn't smart enough to evade me and my Shadow powers for much longer!" Yami muttered, clearly frustrated.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in pranced the high priestess, Jazella. Actually, she was quite young, Yami's age, in fact. "Oh, Ya-chan, how are you today?" The teen asked in her arrogant yet beautiful voice.  
  
Yami growled dangerously, "_Don't_ call me that."  
  
Ignoring the last comment, Jazella just giggled and latched onto Yami's arm. Yami barely had enough control to restrain himself from strangling the girl. 'If she wasn't such an important person, I would've gotten rid of her years ago!! Ra, she's so damn annoying!' Yami thought angrilly.  
  
"Oh, Ya-chan, I'm tired of doing silly magic spells, why don't we go out and just explore the city! Please, Ya-chan???" The girl made her best cutest puppy face.  
  
Ignoring the bait, Yami just said in a voice clearly showing annoyance, "We went just a few days ago, why do you want to go out again?"  
  
"Plllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" Jazella batted her eyelashes.  
  
Yami sighed. He may be the all powerful pharaoh, but when it came to Jazella, it was too tiring to refuse. If he refused even her slightest request, she would pout and pester him all day until she got what she wanted.  
  
"Alright, alright, keep your hair on." Yami cried.  
  
Jazella squealed and hugged the pharaoh tightly. Again, Yami had to control himself. If he displeased her too much, he was risking losing the second most powerful mage in all of Egypt (he was number one of course). Not that he couldn't control her. It's just that Yami really didn't feel up to fighting another powerful mage, as it would leave him weakened, even though it was garunteed he would win.  
  
Yami signalled the gaurds to ready his chariot. 'Please let today be better than the last day with this crazy lass,' Yami prayed to Ra as he boarded the magnificent carriage.  
  
*****************  
  
Yugi and his friends stopped playing to marvel at the pharaoh passing by. The crowds parted obediently as the chariot went by. Awing at the regal sight, Yugi heard a voice whispering in his ear. It was Ushiro, a savage bully in Yugi's town who harassed those younger then him just to get money. It was also the same guy whom Yugi had just recently beaten in a duel monsters game.  
  
"You admire the richness of the mighty one, don't you? You must know of his temper then." He sneered.  
  
Yugi just shrugged good naturedly. "I have heard of how he is, but I don't know if they're true. They may be yet just rumors."  
  
"Why don't you find out for yourself!" Without warning, the cowardly brute roughly shoved the younger boy towards the royal carriage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how do you like it? Good, bad, cool, not so cool, cummon, tell me!!! Review please, criticism welcome. 


	2. New Slave

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I need this for every chappie, but too bad for me. I do not own Yugioh, for those of you who were too lazy to read that on the first chapter.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Yugi stumbled into the path of the royal carriage. Before he could look up, he heard a harsh commanding voice and the loud neighing of rearing horses. Glancing up, Yugi winced. He had stumbled right in front of the mighty Pharaoh Yami himself!  
  
"Foolish, idiot boy!" Yami snarled. He snatched the whip hanging by the side of the carriage and brought it up to strike the boy.  
  
Whimpering, Yugi held up his arms protectively, waiting for the hit.  
  
Yugi cried out as the whip struck him five times. No one in the crowds came to help; it seemed everyone knew and feared the Pharaoh's reputation. Tears streamed down his face from the pain as he looked up.  
  
Yami's voice caught in his throat. He could now fully see the younger boy's features. What really surprised him was the intense similarities- the two practically looked like twins save for their differing clothes! But what really caught Yami's attention was the other's eyes. They showed a spark of pure innocence, kindness, sensitivity, and passion. Much like his Anzu.  
  
Shoving these thoughts away, Yami said contemptuously, "Out of my way, boy! You're lucky to have only a light beating!"  
  
Yugi scrambled away hastily, not wanting to find out what the pharaoh's idea of a harsh beating was. Quickly, he ran from the royal one back home, crying all the way. He burst through the doors. "Grandpa!!"  
  
The old man held the crying boy. "Whoa, Yugi, calm down. It's okay." Gently, he treated the slashes on his grandson, stopping the bleeding. "Shh." he soothed. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
  
********************  
  
Yami watched the boy run away crying. 'Why does he remind me so much of Anzu?' he wondered.  
  
His thoughts were interupted again by his companion sitting next to him.  
  
"Ya-chan, cummon! Let's go!!" Jazella chirped.  
  
Yami commanded the horses to continue on.  
  
As they continued their ride, Jazella said casually, "You know, that whipping was pretty generous. That insolent boy should have been punished further. Are ya getting nice, ya big old softie?" She teased.  
  
"I decide how much I want to punish, Jazella." Yami answered in a tense voice.  
  
The girl just giggled.  
  
*******************  
  
When Yami got back to the palace, he found his Royal Supervisor waiting. "Yes?" Yami asked irritably. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with any major problems right now.  
  
Bowing respectfully, the man replied, "I am terribly sorry to say, your highness, but your personal slave has just recently passed away due to...er...accidents." Here Jazella let out a slight snicker. Yami sighed wearily.  
  
"Very well. Go fe-" Before he could finish his command, Jazella interrupted, "I know, why don't you have that boy you met earlier to be your new servant? It would teach him respect!"  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever." Yami grumbled. 'Anything to get you off my back.' He added mentally.  
  
Jazella chirruped with delight. "Great, I'll get him! I want to take your carriage!" Without waiting for an answer, she jumped back into the chariot and rode away.  
  
Yami just sighed again and went to his room.  
  
*******************  
  
Grandpa and Yugi were currently sleeping, as night was settling in. All of a sudden, the door burst open with a flash of magic.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said sleepily.  
  
Grandpa had woken up too. "May I help you?" he asked, half asleep, to the beautiful young lady standing at the door.  
  
Jazella smiled wickedly. "No, you can't help me, old man, I'll help myself!" She smirked. Suddenly the room was enveloped in a bright green light radiating from Jazella. Then, Yugi's world went dark.  
  
********************  
  
Yami stretched after a good night's sleep. He waited for his slave to pull back his bed covers. Then he remembered; his slave died yesterday and Jazella was supposed to fetch a new one. Grumbling, Yami dressed himself (probably for the first time in his life) and walked to the priestess's room.  
  
He walked in, not bothering to knock. Seeing that the priestess was awake, he stated, "Jazella, I thought you were going to get me a new slave."  
  
She giggled. 'Ra, is that the only thing she does these days?' Yami wondered.  
  
"But I did, Ya-chan! Here he is!" she exclaimed. Quickly, she reached for the rope that was tied to the pole next to her bed. Tugging it sharply, a boy stumbled forward, his hands tied tightly in front him with the rope Jazella held. Bruises dotted his body, as if he was beaten. Wet paths ran down his cheeks, indicating he had recently been crying.  
  
Yami started. "Jazella, this is the boy we met yesterday!"  
  
"Yup! I thought, maybe he would do well, especially since he should be punished further for getting in your way!"  
  
"Alright, alright, just hand him over, I'll take over from here." The pharaoh grumbled.  
  
Jazella smiled as she handed the end of the rope to Yami. "Have fun with him!" She winked, and disappeared in a flash of green light.  
  
Without even speaking to the new slave, Yami just pulled the little one into his own room. When they reached the exquisite room, Yami stopped and turned to examine the boy more closely. Scornfully, he snorted at the rags the boy wore.  
  
'He definitely does look like me, despite those rags.' Yami observed.  
  
The younger boy cringed under his stare, and let a few tears fall.  
  
"What is your name?" Yami asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Y-yugi M-m-moto." He stammered.  
  
"Very well, Yugi Moto. You are now my personal slave, and will learn the duties you must perform. Show any disobedience and I will send you to the Shadow Realm, and believe me, you don't want to go there if you value your life! Understood?" Yami barked at him.  
  
Yugi nodded, still crying silently. He shifted his hands, since the rope was cutting into his skin.  
  
"Good. For today, you will rest. Tomorrow, you will learn what your responsibilities are." With that said, Yami tied the end of the rope to his bedpost so the slave couldn't escape and left the room.  
  
As Yugi watched the pharaoh leave the room, he couldn't help but think about what his future would be. "Grandpa." he whispered.  
  
'Why did that mean girl have to hurt him? If she only wanted me, she didn't have to hurt Grandpa. I have to get out of here. If the rumors are true, then all I can look forward to in my life is a lot of pain. '  
  
Frantically, the young boy tugged at his bonds. More tears made their way down his face as the cutting rope seared his already wounded skin. Finally, when Yugi had managed to stretch the rope far enough to a quill laying nearby, he used the sharp edge to sever the rope.  
  
'Yes! Hold on, Grandpa, I'm coming back!' Yugi thought. But just as he was about to take a step towards the door, a flash of light appeared, revealing the high priestess.  
  
She smirked evilly and said, "Uh-uh. You were chosen to be the new servant to the Mighty Yami. I should punish you to teach you what's gonna happen the next time you try to escape!"  
  
Without warning, Jazella produced a small flame and hurled it towards Yugi. She smiled as he cried out. "That was only the warm up. Now let's get on with the real thing!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continue or no? Actually, I already have the next two chapters written but first I wanna see if the readers are enjoying it. If you think it's real boring right now, don't worry, the plot gets more fun. It might drag along, though. 


	3. School

Disclaimer: I am so tired of writing all these disclaimers, but o well. I don't own yugioh, even though I wish I did.  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
Yami yawned tiredly as he made his way toward his royal chambers. When he opened the door, he was a little surprised to find Yugi laying unconscious. He smirked. 'Must've went through one of Jazella's little _sessions_.'  
  
Roughly, he shook the boy. "Wake up! Wake up, lowly scum!"  
  
Yugi moaned and opened his eyes. Yami ignored the pain-filled expression and said in his commanding tone, "Tomorrow you start your learnings. You will attend a small school for servants for three weeks. There, you will learn what your responsibilities are. The school is actually in the building right beside this palace which you must go to on your own. There is another building right next to it, which are the dormitories where you will sleep and eat meals. After you finish your three weeks, you will come back to me and serve me. Got it?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Very well. Now go to sleep whenever you want, but remember to get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow for school, or you can spend another day with Jazella!"  
  
Shivering at the experience, Yugi laid down on the cold floor and closed his eyes.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"No, daddy please!" A young yugi cried.  
  
"Shut the f*** up, you little b@$t@rd!" The man growled as he grabbed the boy's shirtfront. Curling hand into a fist, he punched the child in the stomach and threw him against the walls of their home.  
  
Yugi cried more, the pain unbearable.  
  
"You're the reason Miya died, you little brat!" The man shouted.  
  
"No! Mother didn't die because of me, she even said so!" Yugi screamed. Big mistake. Yugi gasped as another punch was landed on him. He coughed up blood, and screamed again as the torture continued.  
  
"OF COURSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" The man bellowed. "And you'll pay for it!" He whirled around, revealing a gleaming knife. Yugi shrieked again as it descended to pierce his skin.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Yugi jerked awake, sweat and tears mixing on his face. He glanced at the pharaoh. Good, he was still sleeping. At least now he won't be punished for disturbance. Tears ran down his face as he recalled life with his father, and how his grandpa had been so kind to him.  
  
"I hope you're okay, Grandpa." Yugi whispered softly to the stars. As Yugi looked at the stars, he noticed the sun just beginning to rise.  
  
'Oh, no, I have to get to school!' Yugi thought. Quickly, he dashed out the door and ran through the passageways. Finally reaching the entrance, he made it to the building. Entering, he saw several kids also entering, most in their teen years. Unsure of what to do, Yugi just took a seat and sat down. Supposedly, he did right since the other students did the same.  
  
A few minutes later, when everyone was settled, an old wizened man entered the building. He was dressed in the royal finery, meaning he was a noble, ugly as he was.  
  
"Okay, you slaves, listen up!" He barked. For such an age, he sure had a loud voice. "You are here to learn your duties to serve your pharaoh. Anyone who shows the slightest disobedience can answer to His Greatness's dark powers."  
  
Pausing, and seeing that no one made an attempt to complain, the teacher continued. "There are six total lessons, two for each week you are here. Pay close attention or you'll regret it!"  
  
***********************  
  
It was the end of the day, and Yugi was not too happy. He groaned, tired out from the lesson. 'Ugh, what does lifting rocks have to do with servant work?'  
  
Still worn out, Yugi didn't notice the tall blonde until he bumped into him. "Hey, watch where you're going, brat!" The other snarled.  
  
"I-I'm terribly sorry." Yugi murmured.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, ya little runt!" The blonde boy was about to punch Yugi when a soft voice spoke up.  
  
"Jou, leave him alone. He didn't mean it, and he's probably having a bad enough day without you making it worse."  
  
Jou turned around to face a brown haired younger girl. "Sorry, Shizuku."  
  
Shizuku shook her head. "You should be apologizing to him, big brother."  
  
Jou turned around. "I'm sorry little guy, I'm just a little tense today. Actually, I'm like that everyday nowadays ever since pop sent us to this hell!" He pointed to the school.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "That's quite alright, I know how you feel. My name's Yugi. You're Jou?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Full name's Jounochi Katsuya, but call me Jou. This is my sister Shizuku." he jerked a thumb toward the girl behind him, who smiled warmly at Yugi. Shyly, he smiled back. "I hafta go, Jou. See you guys later, bye brother, bye Yugi!"  
  
The two waved as she left.  
  
"So why're you here, Yuge?" Jou asked, walking alongside the younger boy as they made their way to the dormitories.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm supposed to be the Pharaoh's new slave." he whispered, not really wanting to talk about it. He could still imagine what his life would be like.  
  
Jou's jaw dropped. "Ho, man, boy are you unlucky. He is one dangerous guy! Better not upset him in any way."  
  
"Why are you here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, pops sold us to the high priestess cuz he won't take care of us no more. Our new mistress sent us here to learn our duties, and responsibilities, yadda yadda, and all that junk." Jou shrugged. "Heck, I haven't even met the priestess. Mebbe she's a lot nicer than Big Ol' high and mighty."  
  
"Jou, you really shouldn't be showing such disrespect. And the high priestess is nothing like what you think! Of course, I should know." Yugi murmured fearfully, recalling his punishment for trying to escape.  
  
Jou immediately looked concerned. "Why? What'd she do to you?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Really, she didn't do any-"  
  
"YUGI!" The two boys could see Jazella walking towards them, not looking too pleased. Of course, Jou, not knowing this was the high priestess, started flirting with the beautiful woman.  
  
"Hey, girl, you a friend of Yuge's?" He asked, ignoring the warning signals Yugi was making.  
  
Jazella looked scornfully at the blonde boy. "Friend? More like his enemy. And you better show proper respect, lowly commoner! I am the High Priestess!" She said proudly.  
  
Jou frowned. "You're kinda young to be a high priestess. You sure you're in that position?"  
  
Jazella fumed. "Of course I'm sure! And I'll prove it, you cheeky puppy dog!"  
  
Turning back to Yugi, she smiled her not-so-pleasant grin. "Now Yugi, you can help me prove to this _boy_ who I really am."  
  
Fearfully, Yugi tried to back away from the mage...and tripped on a stray stone.  
  
Jou could only watched, horrified, as Yugi was bombarded by what looked like little balls of fire and lightning, until he was out cold.  
  
Enraged, Jou roared, "What'd you do that for?!?!? I was the one who doubted you, you bi*(h!!! Why didn't you go for me instead of Yugi?!? He's only a little kid!"  
  
Jazella shrugged. "It's fun torturing him." she snickered, angering Jou even more. "In fact, I wonder how fun it'll be to take away his innocence."  
  
Jou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You...what?!?" he sputtered.  
  
Jazella sighed, annoyed. "I'm wasting time here. And, yes, you heard me right. Don't doubt me next time or either you or Yugi will pay for it!" with that, she disappeared, leaving behind her trademark bright green light until it slowly faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
fwirl: Ooh, I have a headache...  
  
Yugi: Review to make fwirl feel better!  
  
Yami: and no flames or i'll personally kick your a$$!  
  
Fwirl: Umm, yami, you're not supposed to scare away the readers.  
  
Yami: O.o;; 


	4. Ceremony

Disclaimer: I dont own yugioh  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
***Three weeks later: end of school***  
  
Yugi sighed. Those three weeks had gone by so quickly. It wasn't exactly like he actually enjoyed the lessons, but it was fun to be able to hang out with Shizuku and Jou. Now that he had to go back to Yami, there was a small chance he'd be allowed to socialize. Even though Jou and Shizuku would work in the palace since they served Jazella, it wouldn't be the same.  
  
'Well, life isn't all that fair. I should definitely know.' Yugi thought sadly. He had hardly gotten to see his grandpa ever since that day Jazella took him. 'I miss jiichan.' he thought, while walking back to Yami's room, expecting the worst.  
  
Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked. "Come in!" Came the regal voice.  
  
Dully, Yugi walked in. As Yami viewed him again, he scrunched his nose. "Did you take a bath?"  
  
"No. They didn't allow us to use the royal bathhouse, or to go swim in the Nile river." Yugi answered quietly, not wanting to face the pharaoh.  
  
Yami didn't know why, but he didn't like having Yugi be so gloomy. Even his hair seemed to be drooping. 'I wonder what they did at the school.' Yami wondered. For some reason, Yami wanted to see the brightness of Yugi's face.  
  
Not wanting to sound as if he was getting nice, Yami snapped, "Well, go take a bath then! The bathouse is straight down this hallway and then to your left. Well, don't just stand there, go wash up, you smell like rotting vegetables!"  
  
Yugi jerked his head up. "R-really? I can use your bathhouse?" he squeaked, his face joyful again.  
  
Yami almost smiled at the sudden mood change, but checked himself. "That's what I said, now get to it!" He said bad temperedly.  
  
Yugi nearly squealed with the delight of having such a privilege, but remembering whose presence he was, he stopped himself. Instead, he bowed his thanks and quickly left.  
  
When Yugi left, Yami sat down on his bed, thinking. "Why am I being so nice to him? Maybe Jazella's right, maybe I am getting soft." Yami wondered. "No. I won't let myself get distracted. I still have a gang to capture."  
  
******************  
  
For the next several months, Yugi got along okay with his master with occasional visits from Jou. And of course, tortures from Jazella but they never got too intense since for some reason, Yami was against them. Still, Jazella was beginning to intensify the fear of other people in Yugi. After all, he had had many experiences to pain while living with his father. Yugi tried to make the best of it, though. During those several months, Yugi learned a bit about Yami's past. He learned that Yami's lover Anzu was killed and the sorrow has never really left him. Yugi felt sympathy for Yami, despite his cold ways. It must've been very painful to lose someone you loved so much. As Yugi got to know Yami more, he didn't seem as cruel and merciless as everyone saw him to be. After all, someone who had loved couldn't be that bad, could they? That would mean they still have a heart. Still, Yugi couldn't help but be a little afraid of Yami. After all, Yami must have done _something_ to earn him his reputation. Yami was very closed and rarely talked to him unless it was a command. At the moment, Yami was preparing for a ceremony.  
  
This ceremony was something performed every year, and was done to prove that Yami still had the power to stay as a Pharaoh. The ceremony was to transfer some of Yami's power to an unsuspecting child and leave it in the child. Then, Yami must be able to suppress the power so the child doesn't find out he/she has power. After one setting of the sun, (a day) Yami must be able to take the power back. All this must be done without the child's knowledge of what is going on. All the child is told is that he has the honor of watching the Pharaoh perform magic.  
  
Yami was just finishing dressing in his most royal clothes. Just as he was slipping on his golden bracelets, Seth, one of his priests, approached him.  
  
Seth bowed in respect, then said, "Your Highness. Many regrets, but I was just informed that unfortunately, the child chosen for the ceremony is unable to attend."  
  
Yami's eyes flashed angrily. "Someone dares to defy my command?"  
  
Seth answered hastily, "No, no, it's just that his parents seem to be afraid of sending their son to this ceremony, so, apparently, it has appeared that the child and his family have disappeared."  
  
Yami groaned. "Just great. The ceremony starts in just a few minutes, yet we have no child!"  
  
"Why not use your personal slave? He has little knowledge of the extent of your power, and he seems too young and naive to be fully aware of what is going on." Seth suggested.  
  
Yami sighed. "Very well, it's not like we have much of a choice. Go fetch him."  
  
Seth bowed and hurried away.  
  
A few minutes later, he returned, dragging a struggling Yugi. Yami snickered softly. For some reason, Yugi had developed a slight dislike and mistrust of Seth and it seemed today was no exception.  
  
"Lemme go, you big ugly bully! Put me down, I say!"  
  
When Seth finally dumped the boy into Yami's arms, he sighed in exasperation. "Sire, I don't know how you tolerate this lad."  
  
Yugi just stuck his tongue out at the priest.  
  
Yami scolded him, "Enough, little one. You are here just to have the honor of watching me perform magic. Just have a seat in that chair over there, and wait."  
  
Yugi obeyed. Soon, all the priests, mages, and spellcasters were assembled, and Yami went up to sit on his throne.  
  
Seth stepped up with a scroll and cleared his throat. He made the formal introduction, yadda yadda, and Yugi was getting so bored, he was currently dozing off.  
  
When Yugi was finally prodded awake, he saw that Yami was standing in front of him with his hands raised, chanting a spell. Fearfully, Yugi looked up. This view looked too much like an old memory he'd rather forget.  
  
(remember, Yugi doesn't know Yami's just performing a spell that's completely harmless, he's not supposed to know, remember? ^_^)  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Jazella laughed sinisterly and raised her hands.  
  
"Wow, I found a new form of entertainment! You should be honored, little Yugi, for being chosen as my new toy!" she mocked.  
  
Yugi whimpered in fear.  
  
Jazella started chanting in her melodic voice. Excruciating pain raced through Yugi's body, causing him to scream. This was nothing like what Jazella did before; it was much more painful. Yugi gasped, it felt like his body was being squeezed.  
  
Then it all stopped. The slave lay gasping on the floor, his body aching like crazy. Jazella giggled. "What fun, this is definitely a good way to let out my frustrations."  
  
Then it started again. Yugi's cries echoed throughout the palace. Unfortunately, Yami was out busy on another attempt to capture Bakura, so he wasn't here to stop Jazella's torturing.  
  
"Why...a-are you doing this?" Yugi sniffled.  
  
"Why?" Jazella mimicked. "Why am I doing this? Cuz you're such an annoying pain in the @$$. Yami's starting to pay more attention to you than he is to me. I mean, that's pathetic! Spending more time with a worthless slave than with the High Priestess, the second most powerful person in Egypt!"  
  
Not waiting for a response, Jazella started chanting again, causing Yugi to screech again in pure agony.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"NO!!" Yugi cried out. He cowered down in his chair, waiting for the pain.  
  
Yami blinked in surprise. "No what? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You're going to hurt me, aren't you! That's what everyone does! Daddy, Ushiro, Jazella!" Yugi started to cry.  
  
Anyone would have expected the pharaoh to slap the boy for showing such disrespect, so everyone in the room was surprised when Yami knelt down and whispered comfortingly to the servant. Yami himself didn't know why he was being so kind- so unlike his usual self. For some reason, seeing Yugi in such despair clenched his heart and made him want to hug the little guy.  
  
The moment Yugi felt Yami gently touch his shoulder, he shrank down further into his seat, if that was at all possible. Instead of pain, like he expected, Yugi heard a gentle voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, Yugi. I'm just performing a spell. Don't worry, it's perfectly harmless."  
  
Slightly reassured, Yugi calmed down and stayed that way until the end of the ceremony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
fwirl: yay, another successful chapter! And this one's a lot longer, too!!! What an improvement. ^_^  
  
yami: easy to please, aren't you?  
  
fwirl: yupyup!  
  
yami mutters: figures, since you suck at stories featuring me! I should be more dominating here!  
  
fwirl: well, maybe you...hey! what was that about me sucking at stories?!?  
  
Yugi (while fwirl runs after yami with a hammer): read and review please 


	5. Softening

Chapter Five  
  
After the ceremony, Yugi performed his duties, stopped to chat with Jou, then went to bed (actually, his bed was the floor in Yami's room). For some strange reason, he was feeling tired out, so he decided to sleep early.  
  
Meanwhile, in the study room, Yami was berating himself for showing his soft side. 'Damn, why was I so nice to Yugi today? Why would I care if he hurts or not?!'  
  
Just then, Jazella entered. "Hey, Ya-chan, I want to go for a moonlight ride! Come with me!" she pestered. But this time, Yami refused and didn't give in to her request. Growling, Jazella exited.  
  
'Damn him!' She thought angrily. 'Ever since that Yugi came, he's paying less and less attention! He's even ignoring my requests, he's rarely done that before! This is all Yugi's fault!'  
  
Jazella stormed into Yami's room, startling the young slave awake. "You, slave!" she barked, her lavender eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
Yugi backed away, sensing this wasn't just a friendly visit. He gulped as the Priestess towered over him. "Yes?" he asked warily.  
  
Not answering, Jazella yanked him up by the shirt front, threatening to rip the fabric as it was merely rags. "You little spoiled brat!" she shouted, so unlike her giggly self. "Ever since you came, Yami's never been the same!"  
  
Roughly, she slapped him across the face, causing him to wince. Throwing him against the wall, she raised her hands again to perform a torture spell. 'No, not again!' Yugi thought frantically, immediately recognizing the action.  
  
Curling into a ball, Yugi closed his eyes and fervently hoped the pain to go fast and quick. Waiting, waiting for the pain. When it didn't come, Yugi cautiously cracked an eye open. When he did, he saw Yami, angrily holding Jazella's arm.  
  
"Just what do you think you are you doing?" he hissed.  
  
"This boy is no good, untrustworthy, and not worthy of you! I'm giving him his punishment!" she spat back.  
  
"And what did he do to deserve punishment?" He snapped.  
  
"...."  
  
"I thought so. From now on, you must have my permission to give any punishments. Understood?" Yami commanded.  
  
Giving one last glare at Yugi, Jazella yanked her arm out of Yami's grasp and stomped away.  
  
Yami watched her go, not noticing the slave shyly approach him. So, he jumped a bit when he felt a gentle touch on his arm.  
  
"Arigatou." Yugi whispered.  
  
Yami, not knowing whether to brush him away or to answer, just walked away.  
  
Yugi watched him go. 'I wonder why Yami's like that. He does something nice for me, but later on acts as if he regretted it. I hope he won't mind being a friend.'  
  
**********************  
  
As Yami left the room, he was feeling a little confused, and was thinking the same thoughts he did previously. 'Why didn't I just let Jazella hurt him? Could it be that I'm beginning to...NO!' Yami banished the thought. 'I swore I wouldn't love ever since Anzu died, I will not betray Anzu's love!'  
  
'Speaking of Anzu...' Yami smirked inwardly as he examined the small knife- like tool he had came across earlier. 'Hmm. Bakura must have dropped his picking tool. Foolish of him, now I can track him down with a spell.'  
  
Forgetting what happened earlier with Yugi, Yami gathered the supplies needed to perform the spell.  
  
'At last. Bakura, you're mine.'  
  
*******************  
  
~One day later~  
  
"Your highness! We have caught Bakura and his crew!" Seth shouted triumphantly. The rowdy looking group was forced by the gaurds to kneel in front of the approaching pharaoh.  
  
"Well done, Seth." Yami examined the group. 'Now, which was the one who killed Anzu?' he wondered. 'Aha!' He thought as he spotted a muscular man with jagged brown bangs and spiky black hair.  
  
Yugi, who was wondering what the commotion was about, wandered over.  
  
Yami ordered, "Bring forth that man," Yami pointed to the man he recognized. "The rest, keep in the dungeons until I will deal with them later."  
  
Seth bowed, and ordered the gaurds to lead the rest of the gang away.  
  
Yami surveyed the man in front of him. "Do you know what you have done to my life?" he asked softly.  
  
The man just glared rebelliously at the pharaoh. Jazella perked up. "You better answer, lowly commoner, or you'll regret it!" she said menacingly.  
  
Yami just answered for him. "You destroyed my life. You killed Anzu. But to you, that was just another careless murder to add to your list. Well, not to me!" Yami's voice rose to a roar.  
  
Yugi started at the unexpected shout. His movement, however, caused the man to notice him. Surprised, the man cried out, "YUGI!"  
  
Startled, Yugi looked more closely at the man. He gasped in recognition.  
  
"D-daddy?" he whispered. 


	6. Runaway

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN YUGIOH  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The man was now livid with anger. "Yugi, you little b@$t@rd!!! Get me out of this mess, you hear? This is all your fault, wait'll I get my hands on ya!" The gaurds had to quickly grab the man as he rushed forward to strangle his son.  
  
Yugi sunk to his knees. Seeing his father brought back unwanted memories, and he wasn't taking them too well. Yami was as much as shocked as him, if not more so.  
  
"This is your father, Yugi?" He asked abruptly.  
  
"Y-yes." Yugi started to cry. What was Yami going to do? Was Yugi going to be punished for being the son of Anzu's murderer?  
  
Turning back to the raging man, Yami commanded briskly, and coldly, "Banish him to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"NO! No! Yugi, you damned kid, get me out of here!" The gaurds dragged away the berserk man.  
  
Yugi was crushed. Yes, it was true his father had abused him, but he was still family. He still felt immensely guilty for not stopping Yami from killing his father. 'You're better off without dad!' A voice in his head seemed to say. Another voice argued, 'But he's still family! What kind of person allows family to be killed? Especially when I can do something about it!'  
  
"Wait!" Yugi shouted. Yami looked at him piercingly with those crimson orbs.  
  
"Wait, Your highness. Please, I know he may be the one who killed the person you cared about, but please spare him. Just lock him up or something, but please don't kill him."  
  
Yami glared at him. "You dare question my decision? Even if he is your father, YOU DARE DEFEND THIS MAN?!? The one who took away Anzu from my life?"  
  
Yugi shamefully hung his head, avoiding the infuriated gaze. He should have known better than to interfere with Yami's decision. He kept his head down as his father was led away, never to be seen alive again. Quietly, Yugi left the room, hoping Yami wouldn't be too angry with him.  
  
When the boy had left, Jazella spoke up. "See, I told you Yami, that boy is no good. You should get rid of him."  
  
Yami sighed, feeling tired out, both physically and emotionally. Seeing the murderer of Anzu brought back painful memories.  
  
"No, he is still a good servant, obedient and performs his duty well." he answered wearily.  
  
Jazella persisted. "But he is the son of your lover's murderer, and he insisted you spare the murderer's life! Does this fact not matter at all to you?"  
  
Yami barked out suddenly, "Alright, alright! Give him a few whiplashes, or something, just get off my back!"  
  
Jazella didn't seem too fazed this time from his outburst. She had gotten what she wanted-permission to harm the slave boy. Grinning, Jazella made her way towards Yugi's direction.  
  
Yami was feeling frustrated and distressed. 'I have avenged Anzu's death, why do I not feel any better?'  
  
******************  
  
When Jazella found Yugi, he had fallen asleep on his 'bed' in Yami's royal chambers. She watched him sleep awhile. 'So peaceful...but not for long!' the mage thought as she gripped a whip in her hands.  
  
Yugi awoke to a stinging pain across his back. Turning quickly, he saw the high priestess leering over him. Yugi cringed in fear as he saw the whip she held in her hand.  
  
"Hello again, slave." she smiled nastily. "Unlike last time, I have the consent of the pharaoh to do this!" With lightning speed, Jazella struck the boy constantly with the leather whip.  
  
Tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks, as he cried out over and over from the hits. Eventually, being the frail person he was, Yugi passed out from the pain.  
  
Jazella contemptuously threw the whip on him and walked out.  
  
***************  
  
When Yugi awoke, he tried to get up but groaned in pain as the wounds shot agony through his body. Looking around, he saw that Yami was not back yet. He couldn't take this anymore. 'Jazella said she had permission from Yami...does that mean he hates me? Is it because daddy murdured his lover?' More tears dotted the floor. 'Now, Jazella will probably be able to hurt me even more...it seemed Yami cared for me, and defended me against Jazella but now he doesn't care. Now, he won't worry if I get hurt or not.'  
  
Yugi slowly got up, trying to keep from collapsing again. 'I can't imagine what life would be like with the full wrath of Jazella. What little concern Yami had towards me is probably gone.'  
  
Yugi gasped as he tripped on his wounded ankle. Wincing, he managed to take a few steps.  
  
'Jiichan... I miss him so much. I wish I could see him again.' Yugi glanced at the window, and came to a decision.  
  
'I'm going to risk it. If I do get caught by Jazella again, what have I got to lose? She'll hurt me anyway.'  
  
Mind made up, Yugi proceeded to make a crude rope out of the bedcovers.  
  
*****************  
  
Yami tiredly walked to his room. Yawning, he opened the door, expecting to see the regular view of his bed covered by the coverlets. So imagine his surprise when instead he saw the bed nearly stripped bare and the blankets hanging out the window in a rope!  
  
Running to the window, he glanced down and saw that the rope led all the way down to the ground. Looking around, Yami spotted a small figure running towards the village. A small rather short figure with multi colored hair and wearing rags. 


	7. Familygone

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Yugi's heart pounded in his chest. Was he going to get caught? How was his grandpa faring? Would he remember him? Will Yami send his gaurds after him? Questions pounded in the young boy's head as he made his way towards his former village.  
  
Finally, Yugi made it to his old home. Giving a cry of joy, he ran to the small house. Abruptly, he stopped. Something didn't seem right.  
  
Shrugging off that feeling, he opened the door, hoping to see his grandpa. "Jiichan?" he called out eagerly.  
  
Yugi gasped when he could fully see the inside. It was a mess- all fragile things were broken, chairs sprawled all over the place, and the eating table was overturned. Amidst it all, there was a body lying lifelessly on the ground.  
  
Fearing the worst, Yugi ran to the body. Recognizing the face, he broke into tears.  
  
"NO! Jiichan!" he wailed. "Jiichan...please don't leave me... I need you....no..."  
  
Yugi slumped down dejectedly by his grandpa's body. "I didn't even get to say goodbye," Yugi sobbed. Suddenly, realization struck him, causing him to cry even harder.  
  
"I have no family...mom, dad, jiichan, all gone. Even Dad was family. No one..." Yugi trailed off, too depressed to think.  
  
All of a sudden, the door burst open and in marched the royal soldiers. "Slave! We have orders from pharaoh Yami to bring you back."  
  
The gaurds yanked Yugi away from his grandpa. The boy started, screaming, "NO! NO, LEAVE ME WITH JIICHAN!!! NO!" Again, tears flowed freely down his face as he desperately struggled.  
  
Exasperated with the struggling, the gaurd pulled out a cord and bound the boy's wrists behind him, and roughly grabbed his arm and lead him, still struggling, in the direction of the palace.  
  
**********************  
  
Yami waited restlessly for the return of Yugi. When the gaurds marched in with the boy, he was about to yell at him when he saw the state the younger one was in.  
  
Yugi was crying and yelling desperately while struggling madly, even with his wrists bound. "Let me go, let me go! JIICHAN!!"  
  
Sharply, Yami asked the gaurds, "What happened?"  
  
"We found him crying next to the dead body of his grandfather." The head gaurd answered.  
  
"Very well, leave us." Yami said as he took a firm hold of Yugi's arm so he couldn't escape.  
  
The gaurds left and Yami pulled Yugi into his room. "Yugi, Yugi!" he yelled at the frenzied boy.  
  
Yugi paid no heed to him and continued to struggle.  
  
Growing impatient, Yami slapped Yugi across the face.  
  
The shock and pain of the action made Yugi quiet down.  
  
"Listen to me, Yugi! Don't you think I know how it feels to lose a loved one? Stop your crying!" Yami ordered.  
  
Instead of staying quiet, Yugi yelled, forgetting this was the almighty pharaoh he was yelling at, "Yeah, well you may know how it feels to lose a loved one, but how does it feel to have no one left for you?!? Mother died when I was born, you killed daddy, cruel as he may be, and someone just murdured jiichan! My family was the only things I had left, and now I have NOTHING! You have everything, power, admiration, while all I have now is slavery and pain left in my life! At first, I thought you actually cared about me, but you just proved me wrong! So now, I definitely have no one to live for. You don't know how that feels!"  
  
Yugi gasped, suddenly remembering who he was yelling at. Sure he was going to get a beating for even daring to yell at the Pharaoh, he dropped down to the floor and continued to cry.  
  
Yami stared at the boy, watching him cry brokenly. Feelings clashed within him. Old instinct told him to strike the boy for yelling at him, new instinct told him to go and comfort the emotionally hurt Yugi. New instinct won over.  
  
The pharaoh knelt down by the boy and severed his bonds. He tried his best to comfort him. "I'm sorry Yugi about your Grandpa, but you really can't brood about it. You have to get over it and get on with your life." Yami said gruffly, not used to being someone to comfort anyone.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "There's no point." he whispered.  
  
Yami sighed, frustrated. "If you think that way, then there really is no point. Really, Yugi, do you think your grandpa would want you to live the rest of your life in depression? I wouldn't think so!"  
  
Yami left, leaving Yugi to think about what he had just said. After laying in the same position he'd been in, Yugi slowly sat up. He prayed silently, "Jiichan, I'm sorry for getting there too late. I wish I could've had a chance to say goodbye, but I suppose that wasn't meant to be." Yugi started to cry silently again. "I hope you're happy where you are, I'll live my life for you. Please give me guidance to endure any hardships I have to go through. I missed you jiichan... I still do. Thank you for all you did when I lived with you. I love you, jiichan." Yugi whispered.  
  
*****************  
  
Outside the room, Yami listened to Yugi praying, and smiled. 'Attaboy, Yugi.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
End?  
  
I have another idea in mind, but I dont know whether it should be a sequal or part of this story. O well. Read and Review purty please with a cherry on top!!!! 


	8. Anzu

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh. never have, never will unfortunately.  
  
A/N: Omigosh, thanks sooo much for the reviews!!! 91!!! wow, I didn't really expect that much! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Jazella sat in her room, fuming. 'Why didn't Yami punish Yugi for running away? Ra, that boy is so distracting! I should kill him right now!'  
  
Jazella actually considered doing this, until she imagined what Yami would be like if he found out. She sighed. 'No way Yami'll let me get away with this. It's almost as if he actually cares for Yugi the way he's acting nowadays. But that's impossible! He vowed his only love would be Anzu, and if it's true he loves a lowly servant, he broke his pledge!'  
  
The high priestess suddenly had an idea. Slowly, her usual smirk came to her face as she thought about what she would do. 'If Yami won't let me hurt Yugi physically, I'll get him spiritually. I can wound his soul, and that'll be the best pain-infliction of all!'  
  
With that in mind, Jazella left.  
  
************************  
  
The next morning, Yugi woke up very tired. He had cried himself to sleep and wasn't feeling too well. Groaning, he slowly sat up from his place on the floor and began his duties, noticing Yami was already up.  
  
Meanwhile, from outside the door, the pharaoh watched his servant work. Again, he was thinking. 'Am I falling for him?' He wondered. 'I have never treated a servant this leniently before. Perhaps it is because of his similarities to Anzu.'  
  
But no, that wasn't right. When Yami first met the boy, he had noticed how Yugi was gentle, compassionate, and innocent, like Anzu. But as he had gotten to know Yugi more, he observed that not only was Yugi kind and innocent, he had a certain aura about him that most people couldn't help but like. If anyone was in the presence of the little slave boy, they would most likely smile at him and strike up a friendly conversation.  
  
Anzu was never like that. Quite opposite, in fact. Yes, she was a good and caring person, but for some reason, people were afraid of her.  
  
'No. Like I said before, I won't break my vow to Anzu.' Yami thought firmly, as he continued to watch Yugi finish his chores. 'Still...'  
  
Sighing, Yami walked away to his study. He tried to concentrate on something else, but everytime he thought of something new, Yugi would pop into his head.  
  
"Argh!" Yami yelled, and threw a quill furiously across the room. 'Stupid slave, such a distraction!' So caught up in his thoughts that at first, Yami didn't notice the light coming from the corner of the room.  
  
When he finally did, he gaped at what he was seeing. A figure slowly materialized, showing a young woman his age, with soft shoulder-length brown hair and angelic silvery wings.  
  
Realizing who it was, Yami felt as if his heart was being squeezed. "Anzu..." he whispered softly, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Yami." The figure replied.  
  
"Anzu, I've missed you so." Yami cried, running towards the figure.  
  
Anzu held up a hand warningly, causing Yami to stop. Smiling sadly, the angel replied, "Yami, I haven't much time. I was sent down here to give you a message. You must learn to love again, open your heart. Otherwise, you will be hurt far more than how you felt when I left you."  
  
"What pain could be greater than when I lost you?!" Yami cried.  
  
Anzu shook her head. "I am sorry, I cannot answer. My time is up, but remember what I have told you. Do not dwell on the past, Yami. Find another love, you will need it."  
  
She began to fade away.  
  
Yami ran towards her. "No, Anzu! Don't leave me again, please!"  
  
Her only response was, "Open your heart!" the voice echoed over and over until her angelic form completely disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so whaddaya think? Hope you liked it, read and review please! 


	9. Magical Spell

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Now, Yami had another worry to add to the list. 'How can I love someone who is not Anzu?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by cries of pain coming from outside his room. Running out, he realized it was Yugi, painfully holding his head.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi! What's the matter?" Yami cried, holding the writhing boy.  
  
Yugi didn't answer as he continued to scream.  
  
Yami quickly summoned a spell to find out what was wrong, but to his surprise, he found it was unaffective.  
  
******************  
  
Nearby, a certain High Priestess watched smugly, congratulating herself. 'Yami may have been the most powerful magician in all of Egypt, but he doesn't know of my secret training. Now, he can't get through to that little Yugi-brat. He won't know it was me, and at the same time, Yugi will be killed by his soul! Perfect!'  
  
*******************  
  
Yugi screamed even louder as the pain increased in his head. Unable to take it any longer, he fainted in Yami's arms.  
  
Cursing, Yami hastily carried Yugi to his bed and called his personal healer. "Find out what is wrong with him." Yami commanded the healer.  
  
********************  
  
'Where am I?' Yugi wondered.  
  
"That does not matter at the moment, little Yugi, but if you really want to know, your soul is in the Shadow Realm." A loud voice boomed.  
  
Frightened, Yugi whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. "W- who are you?" He asked fearfully.  
  
"Again, you ask an insignificant question." The voice chuckled, though not one bit friendly.  
  
"What you should be asking is, 'What am I doing still living?'" The voice mocked.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
"Think about it." The voice continued. "What do you have left? No family, no real life to live, no one who cares about you. Why don't you just give up? Give up and join your family in death. What would you be leaving behind? Definitely not someone who cares for you, that's for sure."  
  
"Yami cares for me..." Yugi whispered doubtfully.  
  
Again, the voice laughed. "Ho yes, the almighty pharoah cares for you. That's why he punishes you for such little things, that's why he allows Jazella to torture you."  
  
Yugi shouted back, "That's not true! Yami doesn't punish me for petty things, and he often stopped Jazella from hurting me!"  
  
"Ahh, but that's what he wants you to think." The voice said in a persuading tone. "You don't know the truth, do you little Yugi? You're even more clueless then I thought."  
  
"What do you mean? And how would you know?" Yugi yelled, starting to get angry.  
  
"When you see who I am, you will know how I know." A dark figure began to materialize in front of the slave.  
  
***********************  
  
Yami watched Yugi worriedly. 'What's the matter with him? My healer says he has no fever, no sickness at all! Maybe it's magic...? Should I cast a spell to find out? Ack, what have I got to lose?'  
  
Yami chanted softly, calling forth a common yet very advanced spell often used to detect any use of magic.  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he realized the results of the spell. 'Oh my Ra, there's a demon inside of Yugi's soul! Who put that there?' he thought angrilly.  
  
Again, Yami summoned a spell but this time used a different one that was meant to dispell any dark spirits. "What!?" He cried out as he felt his magic being absorbed. "That's the second time this has happened! How can any spell be more powerful than mine?!?"  
  
**********************  
  
Jazella chuckled evilly from her hiding place, enjoying the pharoah's discomfort. "Try all you want, Yami, but you can't break through this spell. Too bad you don't know that every spell cast against it gets sucked in and is used as energy for my spell. You're only strengthening my magic for every spell you try against it!"  
  
**********************  
  
Yugi's eyes widened again, this time in disbelief. "Yami!"  
  
The figure smirked. "Correct. See, Yugi, that's how I know Yami doesn't care for you because I am Yami!"  
  
"No! That's not true! It can't be!"  
  
Yami sneered. "Stupid commoner, of course it's true. All those times, when you thought I was protecting you, it was only to contribute to my ultimate fun."  
  
Yugi whimpered, beginning to believe. "W-what f-f-fun?"  
  
"You really want to know? Breaking you. Making you believe I actually cared, and then at the end only to have you find out it was all an act! Face it, Yugi, you have nothing left. Just give up like you should have done a long time ago."  
  
By now, Yugi was crying brokenly, pierced through the heart by the other's words.  
  
******************  
  
After a few more useless attempts to dispel the evil spirit, Yami decided to use his last resort. "I will use the Soul Invasion charm." He muttered.  
  
*******************  
  
Overhearing Yami's decision, Jazella gasped. "The Soul Invasion charm! Doesn't he know that that can kill his soul if performed wrong! Even _he_ isn't powerful enough to use that spell! Is he out of his mind?"  
  
******************  
  
Yami knew the fact too, as well as Jazella. "Ra, give me the strength to successfully perform this incantation." he prayed.  
  
With that said, he began the spell, chanting softly at first, then getting louder. Jazella watched anxiously, hoping he would fail.  
  
Face scrunched up from concentration, sweat rolled down the King's face. His strength was rapidly leaving him, his magic draining from just this one act of magic. Suddenly, he disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So watcha think? Bad? Good? Continue? Come on, tell me!! 


	10. Dead?

Disclaimer: I think you get the point, but I'll say it again. Don't own yugioh.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"NO!" Jazella cried out angrily. "He successfully completed the most difficult spell ever discovered!"  
  
Quickly, she used her magical connection to the demon she had ordered to enter Yugi's body. 'Akido!' She mentally shouted. Feeling him respond, she commanded, 'The real Yami is on his way to where you are. Do not let him succeed in saving the brat!'  
  
The mage felt the mental nod the demon sent her.  
  
*********************  
  
"Don't let Yami save Yugi, got it Jazella." Akido murmured as he recieved her message. He didn't notice the puzzled look through all the tears on Yugi's face, as the boy overheard what the demon just whispered.  
  
Turning back to the boy in front of him after recieving Jazella's message, the fake Yami smirked. "Now you know the truth, Yugi-boy. Any act of kindness shown to you by me was just an act, nothing more. You might encounter more of these little charades in the future, so don't you be convinced!"  
  
With that said, the demon disappeared just before the real Yami appeared next to Yugi.  
  
When Yami spotted Yugi, he felt like crying himself. "Yugi! Don't cry, it's me!"  
  
Instead of stopping his tears like Yami hoped, Yugi just shied away and cried harder.  
  
Confused, Yami moved closer to Yugi. "Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Y-you h-h-hate me, th-that's what's w-wrong!" Yugi hiccuped, unable to stop crying.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y-you said s-s-so yours-self, j-just now!"  
  
Now Yami was really puzzled. "What do you mean? I just got here, and I said nothing of the sort!"  
  
"Of c-course you d-did, you s-s-said whatever a-act o-of k-k-k-kindness you show w-would be j-just an act, n-no m-m-matter how convincing you s-seem!" Yugi shouted, the hurt building up inside of him.  
  
Before Yami could answer, Yugi stood up. "Just leave me alone!" he cried as he pushed Yami away. He then ran from the Pharoah, bawling pitifully.  
  
"Yugi, wait! This is the Shadow Realm, it's too dangerous here for you to be alone!" Yami shouted as he stood to chase after the younger.  
  
Yugi ignored him as he continued to run. Suddenly, he heard a ferocious roar. Looking up, Yugi screamed as he came face to face with a huge monster!  
  
Yami cursed as he heard Yugi's scream. 'Damn, he must have encountered a Shadow creature!' He ran faster, and saw a huge centaur-like creature charging toward the little boy.  
  
"Yugi, get out of the way!" Yami screamed. Unfortunately, Yugi seemed too paralyzed with fear.  
  
Without thinking, Yami quickly performed a teleportation spell. An attack or defense spell against the monster would take too long to save Yugi, so Yami used the one thing that would be quick enough.  
  
Yugi watched in terror as the monster came closer and closer. Just as he was about to plunge his razor sharp claws into Yugi's body, a sudden flash of yellow surfaced in front of Yugi.  
  
*******************  
  
It all happened so fast. One minute, Yugi was looking an angry monster right in the face, the next minute, he was staring at a wounded Yami next to the dying monster.  
  
"W-what happened?" Yugi whispered, kneeling down next to the pharoah.  
  
Yami gasped in pain. "The...the Shadow creature....he attacked me instead of you....he's dying...because for anything to attack me; someone who has powerful magic...that attacker would get an automatic hit from my magic. It's like a reaction of my body from being attacked...I do not control it..."  
  
"No, I don't mean that. What I meant, why did you save me?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami smiled faintly. "I have finally realized, Yugi. I tried to deny it at first, but now I know for sure, thanks to a little advice from Anzu. I..."  
  
Suddenly, Yami lurched forward, coughing blood. Yugi quickly tried to calm him down. "Yami, you should rest, you're really hurt!"  
  
"Did this convince you enough? Do you believe me now, do you truly believe I really care for you?" Yami asked hoarsely.  
  
Yugi quickly nodded his head, tears falling fast. "Yami! You'll be okay, don't worry, you'll live, please live..."  
  
Coughing weakly, Yami whispered, "I never thought I'd every say this to someone other than Anzu, but...Yugi..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I l-love you."  
  
With that, Yami closed his eyes, as the last shred of life floated away from his soul. Yugi sobbing mournfully over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
No, this is NOT the end!!! Faaaaaar from it, in fact! Just keep reviewing and I'll see if I should continue! 


	11. Resurrected

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Yami. Don't leave me." Yugi whispered.  
  
Without warning, a light erupted in front of Yugi, and for the second time, Anzu emerged.  
  
"Yugi..." Her voice echoed softly.  
  
Yugi looked up. His jaw dropped at the magnificent sight, from the angel's majestic wings to the glowing halo of light surrounding her head.  
  
"Yugi. It is not Yami's time yet. He has not had a second chance of love. You must teach him to open his heart once again, teach him to be the person he once was. Please, Yugi. Do it for the sake of Yami, you, and your people. Especially him. He needs to free his heart, it has been in the ice for far too long."  
  
Yugi answered uncertainly, "You...are Anzu?"  
  
She nodded, smiling sadly. "I must say, I am a little jealous of you. You will have Yami's love and affection which is the best thing to hold. Good luck, Yugi." She disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, Yami groaned, sitting up. Gasping, Yugi whirled around to face him.  
  
"Yami!" He cried joyfully, hugging the older boy tightly.  
  
"Ow, not so hard..." Yami moaned, wincing.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi apologized.  
  
"First, lets get out of here, then we can talk." Yami closed his eyes while keeping a tight hold onto Yugi.  
  
He muttered the reverse spell for the Soul Invasion charm, and with a small popping noise, the two returned to their own dimension.  
  
***************  
  
"NO!" Jazella exclaimed, glaring hatefully at the two boys who returned from the Shadow Realm. "That Akido will pay for letting them return alive..." she snarled.  
  
*****************  
  
When the two returned, they just stood there, the silence uncomfortable. Finally, Yami knelt down by Yugi with a serious face.  
  
"Yugi, you must tell me. Why did you think I didn't care for you?" he asked.  
  
Trembling from the experience, Yugi looked away, not wanting to remember the hurtful words he had heard.  
  
"Yugi, tell me." the voice was strong and firm, yet still holding the tone that showed he cared.  
  
"A p-person was there. He said that whatever kindness you showed me, it was only to h-hurt me. He said that the only reason you b-bothered to be nice was so you could ultimately hurt me in the end." Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"What did this person look like?"  
  
"It was you!" Yugi cried out. "The person looked exactly like you!"  
  
Yami answered sternly, "Yugi, listen to me. Whatever you saw there, was not what you think. The Shadow Realm is well known for it's decieving creatures and illusions. When I performed a spell on your body while your soul was with the Shadow Realm, I found a demon trapping your soul and mind. He must have taken on my form to convince you into believing what isn't true."  
  
Yugi looked up with tearful eyes. "You really mean it? You really do love me?"  
  
"Of course." Yami answered looking away. Fear of rejection was clearly evident in his crimson eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yami gasped as he felt himself be squeezed tightly as the slave hugged him again.  
  
"Thank you so much, I thought you hated me! But I knew you didn't once you risked your life for me, I love you too, Yami!" The boy chattered happily.  
  
Yami was relieved to have the other return his feelings. "Thank _you_, Yugi."  
  
Before he could answer, Yugi felt warm lips on his own. Yami's kiss was gentle and full of passion, clearly showing the amount of love he felt for the slave.  
  
Yugi giggled as he kissed back. When they seperated, Yugi giggled again and threw his arms around Yami's neck. Playing along, Yami grinned and began tickling the younger boy, causing him to squirm violently.  
  
"Hee hee, stoppit Yami, that tickles, stop, please! Haaheeehe!"  
  
Yami grinned wickedly. "Why should I, I take orders from no one!" Yami just continued harder.  
  
Finally, the two stopped their playing and sat up.  
  
Yami spoke up, serious again. "Yugi, we have to find out who did this. Whoever did wanted to hurt you, and they might try again. Do you have any idea who might have done this?" he asked.  
  
Yugi thought hard. "Well, when that...demon...was with me, I overheard it whispering something. I didn't catch it all, but the one thing I'm sure I heard was the name Jazella. At first, I didn't think much about it, so I didn't remember until now."  
  
Yami's eyes hardened. "Jazella. I should have known. She's always harassing you, no matter what I say. I don't know what's wrong with her, it almost seems like she's jealous of you!"  
  
"Well, when she was, er, hurting me one time, she said that ever since I came, you've paid less and less attention to her. Maybe that's why." Yugi answered thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't see why not, she's been spoiled way too much!" Yami stood up angrily, and stomped in the direction of Jazella's room.  
  
"Wait, Yami!" Yugi cried as he ran to catch up to the pharoah. "You're not going to...kill her, are you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What if I am?" was the cold response.  
  
Tears came again to Yugi's eyes. "Please don't Yami. Even if it is someone like Jazella, I don't like to get anyone hurt. Just banish her, or something, please?"  
  
Yami's eyes softened at the sight of Yugi's tears. "Okay, I won't kill her. I'll take your advice."  
  
"Thanks, Yami."  
  
~~~~~~~~` Not much action but I'm getting there! 


	12. just a note

Note  
  
In my terms, this is the ending of TO MELT THE COLD HEART. However, it will continue with more chapters, but from here on, the following plot(s) will not fit the title so think of the following chapters as the sequel, even though they don't have their own title.  
  
Now with the new ages: Yami-18 Jazella-18 Yugi-13 Jou-17 Shizuku-15 Seth-19 Kuzook-er.. 


	13. Dreaming

Chapter Twelve  
  
"Beat that, Yuges!" Jou cried triumphantly, throwing down his flaming swordsman.  
  
"That's a pretty good move, Jou. But, I set out my Dark Magician. Sorry, but that's the rest of your life points." Yugi chuckled as Jou groaned.  
  
"Man, that's the fifth time in a row! Boy are you good at this game!"  
  
"Thanks, Jou." Yugi blushed at the compliment.  
  
It has been three years since Yugi first came to serve Yami. Jazella was long gone; she had been banished from the Egyptian lands ever since she had been found guilty of attempting to kill Yugi. Of course, Yami preferred to kill her, but the anti-violent Yugi persuaded him to spare her life. Reluctantly, he had agreed so the former High Priestess was long gone, most likely far away, lost in the vast deserts.  
  
Now, Shizuku, Jou's sister, took Jazella's place. Shortly after Jazella's banishment, Yami had found out Shizuku had a knack for magic. Immediately, he began teaching her, and within a few months, she had become as powerful, if not more so, than Jazella had been. However, her temper and personality was far from Jazella's; kind and gentle, Shizuku was the best High Priestess anyone could ask for.  
  
For Yugi, the last three years had been the best in his life. Being with Yami, he was content. Yami was a wonderful person to be with, and Yugi lived happily with his love. Taking Anzu's advice, Yugi attempted to help Yami reclaim his heart. Yugi also befriended Seth, the priest. Apparently, like Anzu, Seth wasn't what he seemed to be. The aura he sent to others was decieving. He was actually quite friendly. In fact, he wasn't much older than Yami. Probably around a year or two older than Yami.  
  
Slowly, Yami relearned to be open to others, and returned to being the good and wise leader he was when Anzu was alive. The Egyptians rejoiced at the change of their king; he had become very considerate towards his people.  
  
Since Jazella was no longer living at the palace, Jou was no longer a slave. Instead, he became one of the bodygaurds of Yugi. He was good at fighting; tough and determined, yet had a heart of gold and would do anything to help his friends. Although, at times, he was often hotheaded and quick to react. He and Yugi became closer in their friendship, and were rarely seen apart. Most likely, they would be found in a corner of the palace, playing Duel Monsters.  
  
At the moment, Yugi was wandering around the palace after his Duel with Jou, clearly bored. For the past few weeks, Yami had become involved with a neighboring king, trying to work together to catch a rather troublesome criminal named FireStreak. Because of this, he was away, leaving Yugi behind at the palace.  
  
Yugi sighed. He was extremely bored; apparently, after their duel, Jou had to go back to his training. "Nothing to do here without Yami." the small boy muttered.  
  
He sat down against a tall pillar to rest. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
'Clang!' The loud noise rang out. Yugi watched as the two figures continued to fight, their swordplay evenly matched.  
  
"Give it up, bi**h!" the male figure roared.  
  
"Never, Yami! I have made a vow to conquer you, I've been fairly successful so far, so I'm not stopping now!" The other figure shrieked back.  
  
As she finished her say, suddenly she whipped out a hidden dagger from inside her sleeve and threw it with deadly accuracy. Yugi watched in horror as the dagger buried itself into Yami's chest. Heavily, Yami fell to the floor, his breath quick.  
  
The woman strode over to him, smirking. "How do you feel, _Highness_?" She said, showing mock respect.  
  
"Jazella...this isn't over..." Yami whispered.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
"Ah!" Yugi woke up, cold sweat pouring down his face. Remembering the dream, he shivered, thinking. 'Was that a vision? It seemed so real...does this mean I haven't seen the last of Jazella? Will she kill him?'  
  
'Oh no!' Yugi suddenly thought. 'Maybe this dream is warning me that Yami will be attacked on his way back home!' Yugi quickly stood up to go send a message when he thought again. 'No. I'm just being paranoid. I shouldn't hinder Yami with stupid dreams. He's busy enough already.'  
  
Bearing that in mind, Yugi tried to forget the whole thing, pushing the dream to the back of his mind.  
  
**********************  
  
"Yaaaay!!!" Yugi cheered as Shizuku finished telling Yugi the message. "Yami's coming back!!!" The young boy whooped with joy and pranced around, giggling like mad.  
  
Shizuku smiled at the comical display. "Calm down, Yugi. Don't celebrate yet, he isn't returning until three weeks."  
  
Yugi didn't stop though. "But I'll get to see Yami again, whoohoo!"  
  
Jou chuckled. "Sure are easy to amuse, aren't you Yuges?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
*********************  
  
Yugi tossed and turned that night. Not feeling too well, he got up and made his way to the bathhouse to splash cold water onto his face. However, as he took two steps, suddenly he felt a dizzy sensation.  
  
Yugi was out cold before he hit the ground.  
  
*Dream*  
  
The dark shadow loomed over Yugi, baring its sharp fangs and narrowing it's glittering bloodred eyes.  
  
Yugi screamed as he ran as fast as he could from the approaching creature.  
  
"Run, run, run little Yugi! You can run, but you cannot hide from me!" The shadow cackled in a feminine, yet familiar voice.  
  
Yugi continued to run, but he felt as if his legs were getting heavier and heavier.  
  
"I will get my revenge on you. On both you and Yami! But you especially will pay!"  
  
Again, Yugi shrieked as the shadow enveloped him, bringing only darkness.  
  
Darkness.  
  
*End dream* 


	14. Return

Omigosh, I am SOOOOOO extremely sooo very sorry for my lack of updates. Thank you for your patience (*snort* yeah right, I bet I woulda gotten flames if I delayed just one day more) and for your reviews. I'm happy, I got a lot!! Anyway, I suppose I should get on with the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I actually do own yugioh and all his characters! This statement is as true as stating the grass is naturally electronic pink.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Chapter Thirteen~  
  
"Yugi, Yugi!" Yugi faintly heard a familiar voice calling, but it was hard to identify the person, as his head hurt too much to think.  
  
Groggily, he opened his eyes to look into the worried faces of Jou, Shizuku, and the priest Seth. "W-what happened?" He asked weakly.  
  
"You fainted, that's what!" Jou shouted.  
  
Yugi winced at the loud noise, as it made his head pound.  
  
Seth, seeing the pained look, tried to calm Jou down. "Sorry, Yugi, but he was a little anxious for you." he apologized. To Jou, he hissed, "Shut up, you're making him worse!"  
  
Jou humphed.  
  
Shizuku asked in a concerned voice, "What happened, Yugi? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry. Thanks guys, but I'll be okay." Yugi smiled the best he could. He didn't want to burden anyone with his own problems.  
  
"If you say so..." Jou said, though his tone clearly revealed his disbelief.  
  
Seth shrugged. "Well, if he says he's okay, then don't bother him." He walked off, probably to look after his baby brother Mokuba.  
  
After everyone had left, Yugi sat down on his bed. 'What just happened there? What was that dream about?'  
  
Yugi remembered the dark shadow, and the bleak feeling it caused Yugi to experience. Shivering, Yugi said to himself, "Maybe I should tell Yami. Something tells me these two dreams are connected. I'll tell him when he gets back." he decided.  
  
*******************  
  
*Three weeks later, Yami returns*  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried happily as he jumped into the arms of his beloved.  
  
"Whoa, Yugi, easy there!" Yami chuckled, ruffling the younger boy's hair.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much!" The younger squeaked. "I have something important to tell you too."  
  
"Great, but let me get changed. These clothes are dirtier then the filthiest camels."  
  
Yugi looked the pharoah over again. "Why'd you get so dirty, Yami?"  
  
"Oh, I had a little run in with a few rebels, but don't worry about them." Yami looked away, avoiding the subject. He ignored the curious look on his lover and just walked to the bathhouse.  
  
****************  
  
After Yami finished cleaning up, he met with Yugi in his chambers. "So, you had something to tell me?" he asked.  
  
Yugi nodded energetically, still feeling quite hyper on Yami's return. "Yeah! Recently, I've had these dreams that seem so real. I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but there's this feeling inside me that's telling me these dreams are like warnings."  
  
"Warnings?" Yami cocked his head quizzically. "Were these dreams bad?"  
  
Yugi nodded again. "The first one was where you were fighting with Jazella. The second, I was being chased by this evil-looking shadow. But that can't be right! Why would you and Jazella swordfight if you both know magic?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "I'm as clueless as you. I don't know about these 'visions' of yours, but if you get any more, tell me okay? They may mean something, they may not."  
  
Yugi bobbed his head in agreement.  
  
"Anyway, let's go to the welcome back feast Seth prepared. I'm starved!" Yami exclaimed as he walked out to the dining room, with Yugi following behind.  
  
***************  
  
"Boy, that was good. But man, am I full!" Jou groaned.  
  
Yugi and Shizuku chortled. "Maybe next time, you'll learn not to eat five plates of food, big brother." Shizuku said gently.  
  
"I was hungry!"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at Jou's indignation. "You're always hungry." Seth muttered.  
  
"Hmph." the bodygaurd huffed.  
  
"Hey, Jou, is it okay if I spend some time alone? It's not that I don't want your company, but I need to think about something, and a bodygaurd might be a little interfering, no offense."  
  
"None taken. Sure Yuges, go on ahead. Call me if ya need me." Jou wondered off to his own room, complaining about his stomach.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi, concerned. "Yugi, is something wrong? Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's alright. I just want to think about something. Thanks anyway." the boy answered cheerfully.  
  
"Okay. Come on, Shizuku. I want to discuss something. I think I found a new spell, would you..." Yami's voice trailed off as he walked away with his High Priestess.  
  
Yugi walked around for a while, deeply thinking. 'Another dream. But this time, it was more like a daydream. Why did I doze off during the feast? I wasn't especially tired.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
"I'm almost there, Yugi. Just you wait until I get my hands on you." the voice growled.  
  
Yugi called out in fear. "Who are you! Sh-show yourself!"  
  
The voice snickered. "Why should I? This is a warning, Yugi. Don't you dare let Yami know about this, or you'll regret it greatly!"  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Should I tell Yami? It is just a dream...isn't it?" Yugi murmured.  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
So deep in thought, Yugi didn't notice the person standing in front of him, until she had spoken up.  
  
Jerking his head up, Yugi gasped as he recognized the face.  
  
Terrified, Yugi could only whisper the accursed person's name, the person he now knew was the same one who sent him those warnings in his dreams. The person who still gave him nightmares from time to time.  
  
"Jazella."  
  
~~~~  
  
Oooooooh, evil cliffy hanger, heehee. Sorry readers, but as you probably know by now, I'll do anything to get reviews. (Psst! That's your cue to review!!!) 


	15. Note, IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ON T...

*Author's note, IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY'S STATUS!!!*  
  
I apologize profusely to the readers of this fan fiction, especially to those reading this now and feeling disappointment that this wasn't an update. I kinda lost my inspiration for this, which is why it has been neglected for so long. I plan to do one more update, maybe in the next week or so, and then I plan to revise this fic, chapter by chapter so I am satisfied with it and will feel better with continuing it. So don't worry, because I don't plan on giving up on this one!  
  
Thanks so much for your patience, I can't express how much regret I have for prolonging this fan fiction. It was actually one of my favorite plots, and one of my first fan fictions. However, I am unhappy with the way I wrote it, which is why I plan to redo it. Not major changes, just little bits to make the writing style more enjoyable to read. Otherwise, I won't feel right to continue with the knowledge in my head of the poor job I did in previous chapters.  
  
So as an apology for the long wait, I hope to get up one more chapter as soon as I can, and then begin my revisions.  
  
Thank you.  
  
~ciily 


End file.
